The present inventive concept relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a board having the same.
A capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like, are representative electronic components formed using ceramic materials.
Among such ceramic electronic components, multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) have advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacitance, ease in the mounting thereof, and the like.
An MLCC is a chip-shaped condenser mounted on the printed circuit boards (PCBs) of various types of electronic products, such as image display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, as well as computers, smartphones, cellular phones, and the like, serving to charge electricity therein as well as to discharge electricity therefrom.
Such a multilayer ceramic capacitor may include a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes having different polarities disposed to face each other with respective dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Generally, in the case of a high capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitor, the desired capacitance value thereof may be satisfied by increasing or decreasing the number of stacked internal electrodes, but in the case of a low capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitor, the desired capacitance value thereof may be decreased by inserting a buffer layer having a predetermined thickness to increase a thickness of one of the layers constituting the dielectric layers.
In such a case, the internal electrode and the external electrode need to be electrically connected to each other in a stable manner, and the multilayer ceramic capacitor need to have sufficient bending strength in order to withstand stress generated at the time of manufacturing or mounting the multilayer ceramic capacitor.